


Ну кого ты хочешь обмануть?

by Kate_Gray



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Gray/pseuds/Kate_Gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Алёны новый пост в инстаграме.<br/>Дилан не проходит мимо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ну кого ты хочешь обмануть?

**Author's Note:**

> Я не буду пытаться рассказать, как родилась идея фика... Просто скажу, что иногда нужно рискнуть и завести знакомство с новым человеком, хотя бы для того, чтобы у Вас был кто-то кто не знает всего Вашего дерьма, но при этом это кто-то будет с Вами настолько на одной волне, что после общения с ним Вы сможете сотворить фик буквально за час!  
> Моя первая проба по Хобрайену. Не судите строго... А хотя, дело Ваше.

\- Воу, Ди, ты дол­жен это уви­деть! - По­узи что-то ув­ле­чен­но рас­смат­ри­ва­ет в те­лефо­не, ту­пова­то при­щурив­шись и ещё боль­ше скри­вив под­бо­родок.  
\- У те­бя на зад­ни­це выс­ко­чил прыщ и ты его сфот­кал? - ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Ди­лан, при­кури­вая си­гаре­ту.  
\- Нет, и я не фот­каю свою зад­ни­цу! - Спрей­бер­ри за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, нак­ло­ня­ет­ся к мо­биль­ни­ку По­узи и гром­ко прис­висты­ва­ет.  
\- Тут зад­ни­ца Тай­ле­ра! - гром­ко со­об­ща­ет Ди­лан млад­ший, на что О`Брай­ен прос­то ка­ча­ет го­ловой и глу­боко за­тяги­ва­ет­ся, по­думы­вая со­об­щить Джеф­фу, что он хо­чет мо­локо за вред­ность. И от­дель­ную ком­на­ту от­ды­ха. И внут­ренний за­мок на свой трей­лер. Да!  
\- Ни­кого здесь не вол­ну­ет, что кто-то тут не осо­бо же­ла­ет слу­шать о зад­ни­це По­узи! - кап­ризно ряв­ка­ет Шел­ли, вы­тас­ки­вая из пач­ки Ди­лана си­гаре­ту. - Я во­об­ще не хо­чу слы­шать ни о ка­ких при­чин­ных мес­тах По­узи! Ме­ня прос­то уже за­дол­ба­ло! Не удив­люсь, ес­ли од­нажды он при­дёт в фут­болке, на ко­торой бу­дет фо­то его хе­ра!  
\- Зад­ни­ца Хек­ли­на! - поп­равля­ет Спрей­бер­ри, сцеп­ля­ет ру­ки в за­мок и по­жима­ет пле­чами.   
\- Че­го-че­го? - О`Брай­ен спры­гива­ет со сво­его сту­ла и от­би­ра­ет те­лефон По­узи. Лен­та ин­стаг­ра­ма зло­рад­но уве­дом­ля­ет о но­вой пуб­ли­кации Але­ны Гер­бер.   
  
      На фо­то муж­чи­на в пос­те­ли. Спя­щий муж­чи­на. Го­лова и пле­чи его зак­ры­ты по­душ­кой, но­ги - оде­ялом, вид­но лишь часть спи­ны и по­яс­ни­цу с дву­мя глу­боки­ми ямоч­ка­ми. Алё­на, су­дя по ра­кур­су фо­то, си­дит вер­хом на но­гах муж­чи­ны и её ру­ка ле­гонь­ко при­дер­жи­ва­ет край прос­ты­ни, мол до­гадай­тесь са­ми что же я сде­лаю даль­ше, но я вам на­мек­ну: я стя­ну прос­тынь с этой ве­лико­леп­ной зад­ни­цы и здо­рово по­весе­люсь.  
  
      Ди­лан пред­став­ля­ет эту суч­ку с ре­зино­вым чле­ном меж­ду ног, сме­ющу­юся как зло­дей из муль­ти­ка, вык­ри­кива­ющую что-то ти­па: “А сей­час я встав­лю ша­рик те­бе в рот и по­имею твою зад­ни­цу!”. О`Брай­ен су­ёт те­лефон об­ратно По­узи, де­ла­ет ещё од­ну за­тяж­ку и па­да­ет на ди­ван, ук­ла­дывая за­тылок на бед­ра Шел­ли.  
  
\- Хо­рошая по­пыт­ка! - пос­ле ми­нуты ти­шины, про­из­но­сит Ди­лан. Су­дя по удив­ленным ли­цам кол­лег, они ожи­дали че­го угод­но, но не та­кой спо­кой­ной ре­ак­ции.  
\- Там и прав­да его зад­ни­ца? - лю­бопыт­но ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Шел­ли, от­ку­сывая боль­шой ку­сок шо­колад­ки.  
\- Не-а… - бесс­трас­тно от­ве­ча­ет Дил.  
\- Нель­зя быть та­ким слеп­цом и де­лать вид, буд­то это оче­ред­ная “ _прос­то пи­ар_ ” вы­ход­ка. - хму­рить­ся По­узи, не от­ры­ва­ясь от эк­ра­на мо­биль­ни­ка. - В под­пи­си к фо­то бук­ва “Т” и три сер­дечка, Ди! Раз­ве это…  
\- Это не Хекс! - чуть по­вышая го­лос, Ди­лан пре­рыва­ет сло­вес­ный во­допад воз­му­щений Тай­ле­ра.  
\- За­пах­ло жа­реным! - с фаль­ши­вым ин­те­ресом це­дит Спрей­бер­ри и уса­жива­ет­ся пря­мо на пол, скрес­тив но­ги. - Я бы схо­дил за поп­корном, да бо­юсь про­пус­тить что-ни­будь ин­те­рес­ное.  
\- Зат­кнись! - фыр­ка­ет Шел­ли, ки­дая в Ди­лана млад­ше­го пач­кой мар­шмэл­лоу.  
\- По­чему ты так уве­рен, что это не он? - По­узи бло­киру­ет те­лефон и скре­щива­ет ру­ки на гру­ди. О`Брай­ен де­ла­ет пос­леднюю глу­бокую за­тяж­ку и ту­шит си­гаре­ту о жес­тя­ную бан­ку, ко­торую Шел­ли прис­по­соби­ла под пе­пель­ни­цу.  
\- Ес­ли ты хоть раз ви­дел Хек­ли­на го­лого по по­яс, ты уже ни­ког­да не за­будешь это и смо­жешь оп­ре­делить его ли по­яс­ни­ца на фо­то… - спо­кой­но, слов­но ре­бён­ку, по­яс­ня­ет Ди­лан. Спрей­бер­ри да­вит­ся зе­фир­кой. Шел­ли хмы­ка­ет.  
\- На пло­щад­ке на нём всег­да ог­ромный слой кос­ме­тики, да­же его по­яс­ни­цу при­пуд­ри­ва­ют, что­бы свет иде­аль­но ло­жил­ся, а там гри­ма нет, так что ты не мо­жешь на­вер­ня­ка… - По­узи ещё боль­ше хму­рить­ся, а за­тем кри­вит­ся и зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за ру­кой. - Или мо­жешь?  
\- Мо­гу… - ши­роко улы­ба­ясь, приз­на­ет­ся Ди­лан. Спрей­бер­ри сно­ва да­вит­ся и гром­ко каш­ля­ет.  
\- Мо­жет быть те­бе в сле­ду­ющий раз да­вать толь­ко жид­кую пи­щу, иди­от? - гру­бова­то пред­ла­га­ет Шел­ли.  
\- То есть у вас… Вы… О, Бо­же мой, чёрт! - По­узи сто­нет, спры­гива­ет со сту­ла и, раз­ма­хивая ру­ками, пы­та­ет­ся что-то ска­зать, но толь­ко от­кры­ва­ет-зак­ры­ва­ет рот, слов­но рыб­ка, ко­торую они од­нажды за­вели с Хе­ком. Мер­твая рыб­ка. По­тому что у них бы­ла не­деля от­ды­ха и они всю не­делю про­вели в пос­те­ли, за­быв о сво­ём ре­гуляр­ном пи­тании, не то что о кор­ме для рыб­ки. Ка­жет­ся, что-то в го­лове По­узи всё-та­ки вста­ёт на мес­то и он, ши­роко рас­пахнув гла­за, тре­бова­тель­но спра­шива­ет у Шел­ли: - А ты ка­кого хре­на не удив­ле­на?  
\- Мо­жет быть по­тому, что он ра­зыг­ры­ва­ет ро­ман с мо­ей де­вуш­кой, а? - без до­ли сму­щения воп­ро­сом на воп­рос от­ве­ча­ет Хен­ниг. Ди­лан ух­мы­ля­ет­ся и от­би­ра­ет у Шел­ли шо­колад­ку, что­бы хоть чем-то мож­но бы­ло зат­кнуть рот и не зас­ме­ять­ся. Ко­неч­но, Хек­лин уме­ет за­тыкать его рот кое-чем дру­гим. Кое-чем го­рячим, боль­шим и… не важ­но!  
\- Ну, блять! - ус­пе­ва­ет зас­то­нать Спрей­бер­ри, преж­де чем сно­ва по­давить­ся.  
\- Я да­же не ста­ну го­ворить сей­час ни­чего ра­зум­но­го! Вы прос­то зас­ранцы! - фыр­ка­ет По­узи, ка­ча­ет го­ловой и вы­ходит, за­бывая свой мо­биль­ник на сту­ле.  
\- Не вол­нуй­ся, у те­бя и не по­лучить­ся! - кри­чит Ди­лан, вста­ёт с ди­вана и бе­рёт те­лефон По­узи. Спрей­бер­ри пя­лить­ся на не­го со смесью шо­ка, удив­ле­ния и сме­ха. Ди­лану да­же ста­новит­ся ин­те­рес­но, был ли он та­ким при­дур­ком в сем­надцать. На­вер­ное, да.  
\- Че­го ты за­думал? - спра­шива­ет Шел­ли, ког­да Ди­лан сни­ма­ет блок с мо­биль­ни­ка Тай­ле­ра и ищет стра­нич­ку Алё­ны.  
\- Ни­чего та­кого… - О`Брай­ен иг­ри­во под­ми­гива­ет де­вуш­ке и рас­тя­гива­ет рот в ши­рокой улыб­ке. - Ни­чего та­кого пло­хого!  
\- Проз­ву­чало как са­мый на­еба­тель­ский на­ёб, ко­торый я толь­ко слы­шал! - бор­мо­чет Спрей­бер­ри, на­бивая рот сла­достью.  
  


***

\- Ка­кого хре­на? - ры­чит Алё­на, ус­та­вив­шись на ком­мента­рий к её но­вой фо­тог­ра­фии, ко­торая дол­жна бы­ла прос­то ра­зор­вать в клочья всех фа­натов дол­банно­го Хоб­рай­ена, ко­торый Алё­на не­нави­дит всей ду­шой.  
 **tylerposey58:** _Ну ко­го ты хо­чешь об­ма­нуть, жен­щи­на? Это не его по­пец! D._


End file.
